Kids little Friends
by RumRaisin12
Summary: Kid has had a lot of fun reacently with all his guy friends, this contains yaoi (boyxboy) If you don't like it turn away now! It is kid x soul, kid x black star, kid x stein. Maybe some others. It is always Kid! Please put reviews really wanna know what you think :). You can request a pairing, although it must be Kid, and yaoi.


Chapter 1

Liz, Patty and I arrived at Maka and Souls place for a sleepover with the gang. Our bags were packed. Mine was correct, orderly, well packed, the design of the bag was rather beautiful with it's symmetry. I suppose Liz' was...okay, it wasn't completely symmetrical, there was one zip I would really like to tear of but, over than that it was alright. But Patty's. Lord. All the way to Maka's place, my rage built, disgust grew in my mind. Complete asymmetrical garbage. Annoying colourful patch work designs. Zips arranged in the most despicable ways. Disgusting. I bet she didn't even pack it properly. I had to enclose my rage. We walked up the stairs to their apartment. I placed my feet on the top of the flight.

"PATTY!" I burst the rage exploded. Her face was confused. "Your bag is completely and utterly asymmetrical! Even though I asked both of you to use your most symmetrical bags! And you Liz! That zip... I will never forgive you for this!" I burst, I probably looked so stupid...

"Sorry Kid..." they both said quietly.

After my slight outburst I knocked on the door, eight times, exactly in the centre of the door. It opened, Maka stood behind. "Hey Guys!" she said cheerfully "Come on in." we stepped into their apartment. Soul sat on the couch, his shirt ruffled up slightly to reveal his hard stomach, his shorts shuffled up due to his relaxed position on the seat. Although it was despicably asymmetrical, I couldn't help but notice how... Sexy...he was. Patty rushed over to him. She had the biggest crush on him ever. It was obvious in the super written exam, when he was in his underwear, she giggled. Even though I was so depressed about my name, I still noticed his, hot, ripped body. Patty jumped and sat next to him. "Hey Soul!" she exclaimed rather loudly, compared to how she normally is. I noticed Maka, she did look rather jealous. I looked over to Liz, she was happily chatting away to Blair, not much to say really.

"Kid, how are you?" Maka asked, in such a way to start a conversation.

"I'm okay thanks. How are you?" I replied politely, not wanting to point out how rather socially awkward she sounded.

"I'm very good" as she said this a loud knock on the door came.

"Black Star..." everyone sighed. Liz cautiously opened the door.

"Don't worry I'm here!" Black star shouted. Tsubaki stood next to him, miming a sorry sign to us. Crona stood behind her, he still looked rather shy. But he was definitely starting to settle down here. They walked in. Black star shouted a bunch of junk, I deliberately didn't pay attention to him. By then I was sitting down, conversing with Tsubaki about the latest homework that was set. Patty and Black Star were playing on some video games. Liz and Blair spoke about underwear I think. Maka read a simple book, about cooking. And Soul an Crona watched the obtuse pair play their video games.

Later that night, a knock on the door came.

"Pizza!" Black Star and Patty screamed. Maka ordered us pizzas earlier in the evening. I walked to the door and took the Pizzas handing over the required amount of cash. Opening up the boxes, my eyes widened in delight, all the toppings on every pizza were completely symmetrical. The pepperoni, the olives, the cheeses, the ham, the pineapple even the anchovies. Beautiful. Until Black star and Patty devoured them. We had to eat the asymmetrical scraps. Garbage.

That night I couldn't sleep, everyone was rather asymmetrical with their sleep. I looked to the ceiling. A sigh came from Soul. He was next to me.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked in a whispering voice, he knew I was awake.

"No, I cant" I replied in a hushed tone.

"Kid?" Soul indicated that he had a question.

"What is it?" I asked my gaze still to the ceiling.

"Seen as everyone is asleep... Do you wanna try something?" he asked me. My eyes widened slightly, what was he saying?

"W-What d-do you mean?" I asked cautiously not wanting to sound stupid or anything.

"You know what I mean" he replied turning to face me. I turned to face him, our eyes meeting on the way. "I suppose, w-we could..." I said anxiously. His face widened with a large grin.

Soul placed his hand down to my groin. He gripped tightly. He probably wanted to know what a reaper body was like, that might have been his only reason. He began to unbutton my pyjama bottoms. "Shouldn't we go to somewhere more private? We are right next to everyone else..." I asked him out of sheer caution.

"No they won't wake up." he replied to me without a care. I simply agreed as he pulled my bottoms down. Me in my underwear, and him in his already. His nose met with mine as he pressed his lips against mine. I probably blushed then but that didn't matter. He placed his hand in my underwear he began to mess with my member. I did the same to him not wanting to seem like a spoilt brat, always getting what he wants. We continued to play with each other. Until I pulled his underwear down. He swiftly did the same to me. After that we resumed fiddling. Until simultaneously we both came. It spread out onto both of our chests and faces. It was so hot. I can't remember what really happened after that but it didn't really matter.

The next morning I woke up. But i was in my clothes. I must have got dressed. I don't know how. Maka had made a nice cooked English breakfast, with eggs, bacon, sausage and beans, it was rather delicious. As we ate, Soul looked at me, it was a sensual look.


End file.
